Shopping carts
by Pirate Til The End
Summary: Aubrey and Angel go grocery shopping


"What are we doing here, Angel?" She said as they pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Mi Amor, We're having a party tonight and I have absolutely no food in the house." He replied, putting the car in park. "I only need a few things."

"This couldn't have waited until after you dropped me off at the Dance Studio?" She stepped out of the passenger side of his porsche and slammed the door behind her as she ran to catch up with him. ""So , Angel , what are you planning on making for the party tonight?" She asked him ."Spaghetti. It's my grandmother's recipe, so it should be healthy enough.I also make the best Tacos" He looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, I should make it for you sometime. You're always making me mac-n-cheese, it's about time I returned the favor, don't you think?"

"Sure. Maybe you can make it for me when I'm free?" She followed him down an aisle, pausing when he stopped to grab noodles. "You're getting wheat noodles?"

"Why is this so surprising? I may not be Mr. Healthy-and-Organic, but I know what I'm supposed to eat. Besides, you can't even taste the wheat .Anyway , you sure you can't come for the party?"

"Well, you just don't seem like you would eat something like that, and No , Daddy is coming home today from Paris" They made their way up another aisle and she wrinkled her nose as the smell of spices reached her. She heard him laugh behind her and she spun to face him. "What's so funny?"

"You're just cute when you scrunch up your nose like that." covering his mouth with his hand and trying to hide his Smile and blush.

"Shut up, Angel." She tried to glare at him, but felt the sides of her mouth curve up into a small smile. "I just don't like the smell that's created when they're all mixed together."

"_Oh_, when they're all mixed _together_. Does this mean that they're okay by themselves?" He teased, his eyes dancing grabbed some spices and tomatoes and walked off.

"Angel, stop." She said, shoving him gently. "But yes, they are fine by themselves. Are you almost done?"

"Aubrey, don't whine." He made his way down the aisle and out into the refrigerated section of the store as she followed. "I only need a few more things."

He placed one of the Pack of frozen chicken into his cart. "Ok! I'm done , we can leave now"

About ten minutes later, they stepped out of the store. He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him. "Angel! why did you stop?"

"Have you ever ridden a shopping cart?" He asked, looking over at her.

"What?" She replied, giving him a puzzled look. "No. How would you even go about doing that, anyway?"

"Watch and learn." Taking a running start, he jumped up, his feet landing on the top of the basket underneath the cart. "Wahoo!" He yelled as the cart carried him across the parking lot. It stopped a few feet in front of his prosche and he jumped off, looking back towards where she still stood in front of the store. "C'mon,Aubrey, you know you want to try it!"

She made her way over to him and stared down at the half-full shopping cart. It did sound like fun…"Fine." She said, curling her hands around the bar on the cart. "I'll try it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She answered before she took a running start and jumped onto the cart. The wind whipped past her face as she swept across the parking lot. Reaching the edge of it, she jumped off and turned around, a breathless laugh escaping from her lips. She looked at how far she had traveled and turned the cart around.

Reaching him again, she jumped off and shook her head. "You were right, Angel. That is very fun."

"Yeah, and you were complaining about not getting back to the Dance Studio the entire time." She rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling.

"Well, we're never going to get back to the studio if we don't get these groceries into the car." The groceries were easily removed and soon they were driving out of the parking lot. On an impulse, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, blushing slightly as he glanced over at her.

"It was a thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the nerve to do anything like that." She gave him a small smile and looked away.

"Well, you're welcome, Mi Princesa." He said softly, glancing over at her again. "And I think I can make time for the party today…" The red head said softly. Angel just smiled and drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
